A need exists for a container that prevents dripping and spilling of fast curing liquid adhesive which can be made by an easy metal stamping process with one stamp.
A need exists to prevent spilling of fast curing liquid adhesives or paints that can leak toxic emissions into the environment due to dripping and spilling of these liquids and materials.
A further need exists for a wiper formed in a container that enables the reduction of pollution because of a reduced need to replace the liquid and/or container because of spillage.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.